Lilliput Haunt
''Lilliput Haunt ''is notable for being a woman and a FUCKING TRUE GOTH, as well as a frequent collaborator of the experimental 'musician' collective The Dicklick Brigade. In her own words: "My name is Lilliput Haunt and I am a FUCKING TRUE GOTH. u probably wouldn't get me. I liek breakz, breakcore, breakbeat hardcore, the list could go on. I don't really listen to breaks though, I mostly like pop downtempo and neoclassical. dont touch me im goth. I've released to many songs to list, but some of my famous ones are Ableton Loops, Das Fungi and The 4AD Sessions - The Dicklick Brigade - Lilliput Haunt Buys an Energy Drink. I use FL Studio like a true goth. im vegetarian and a furry and a fucking GOTH. btw im a girl, but dont hit on me u silly bois ♥ ps i almost forgot to mention that I'm 15 and a freshman but u can still fuk me" About As a member of The Dicklick Brigade, Lilliput Haunt is best known for being a woman who makes hot-ass beat claps all day on her 808. There was a massive drama with Kid A-utistic a while back and now she... HATES HIS FACE! Born under the name of Sasha Grey, Lilliput Haunt was raised somewhere in small town Wisconsin, like Bon Iver. When she was six, Lilliput found a copy of FL Studio on her daddy's laptop. In just her first use, she made one of the most legendary rap beats of all time, which was later used in Tyler the Creator's "Yonkers." Not much else is known about Lilliput's childhood because she was too dark and edgy to have a real childhood. Career A Humble Beginning: Charlie The Cat 2011. Tired of her shitty rural community, Lilliput packed her bags and ran away from her home. 666 miles from home, Lilliput eventually passed out from a lack of sex and music. 3 days later, the hot and bothered MalcolmMooney saw her on the sidewalk and took her to his home. At his apartment at 6969 Niggerman Ave., /mu/. Lilliput was given a Macbook with FL Studio installed to occupy her time while Malcom went to work. Upon coming back from work, however, Malcolm came home to "the most #based beat I've heard in my life." Soon after, Lilliput was drafted in to the Dicklick army and released her first hit, the based and avant-garde post-progressive brostep track "Hasta Luego Class! HASTA LUEGO SENORITAAAS." It was instantly succesful for it's infamy to cause cluster headaches. The Brostep Years: Reroll and Bass from Outer Space Early 2012. After taking a five album hiatus due to light to decent depression, Lilliput came back to the the brigade with the filthy, disgusting dubstep I mean brostep track "Jeff Mangum's 2 inch dick" Skrillex and Tyler the Creator. It was noted for being ironically short, fitting the title perfectly. 1 week later, Lilliput released another bass-ridden single, "beethoven played by a donkey and his pet giraffe." A little known fact about this song is that it is actually a failed rip-off of the famous "Smoke Pillz," and was made entirely with Massive and FL Studio presets. Following Bass from Outer Space, Lilliput took another hiatus to find inspiration in the mean savannahs of Africa. Dealing with Kid A and his incessant autism Lilliput was fresh out of a hiatus when The DLB's self titled LP was released in early 2012. Excited to contribute, Lilliput made over 9001 bonus tracks. However, they were all destroyed in a hard drive crash, and she only had 192 kbps backups of a few of the songs. Luckily, she had enough tracks to help the album survive through the Kid A-utistic crisis of '12, and is known as one of the heroes of the s/t. Following this album, Lilliput took another fucking hiatus due to the trauma of having to make so many tracks on one album. Maturing Musically: Subjugation of Thought, Spurdo :DDD and Wouldn't it be nice to have all the vÿnÿl you want? Finishing her final hiatus, debuted again in The Dicklick Brigade with several tracks in Subjugation of Thought (First Procession). However, SoT was boring as fuck, and I don't feel like writing about her role in it. Haunt made 2 tracks in Spurdo :DDD , the most notable of which being "''The 4AD Sessions - The Dicklick Brigade - Lilliput Haunt Buys an Energy Drink"'' where it was revealed that Lilliput was A REAL WYMN ON THE INTRNET. It caused boners 'round the world, for there was now a pair of tits in this shitty band. Lilliput also made "Creepstep" which is just a midi file of Creep put in to Massive with a dubstep I mean brostep beat behind it. In Wouldn't it be nice to have all the vÿnÿl you want? Lilliput proved that she has no fucking clue what garage actually is with her track "#based #swag". Kid A is Dead Then in mid-2012, Kid A died and it was glorious for all involved. Her career was magically fixed. The creeper was gone. Dicklick Brigade Contributions Lots. See: Discography Notes #im dead, rip kid a. left. goin 2 new places now. dunno wat 2 dol. #i'm a girl, btw #no offense bitches Category:The Contributors Category:Frequent Collaborators